Forgotten
by Azzurro Neve Maiameka
Summary: Tsuna has a elder twin brother , Sawada Ieyasu . What if the ninth boss of Vongola , Timoteo didn't choose Tsuna as Vongola Decimo but as the CEDEF boss ? What if Tsuna didn't stay at Japan until 14 year old but went to Italy with Timoteo for training ? What will happen next ? Rated T just for safety .
1. the sawadas

Neve : hi , this is my second fan fiction so enjoy ~ don't blame me if you don't like it ! I do not own KHR .

PS : a lot wrong spelling or wrong grammer !

" " - talking

' ' - thinking/ talking in the mind

In a peaceful town in Japan , Namimori . There is children playing here and parents chatting happily , no war no killing no blood everywhere , such peaceful town . But what is that at the behind that big tall tree ? It is a boy with devine-gravity brown spiky hair which stick out in every direction , he had honey carame big eyes reading a book . What book it is ? - people will ask , the answer - it's an italian to english dictionary .

I bet you guessed who is that ? In any case if you don't know , he's Sawada Tsunayoshi , a five year old kid . Why is he there ? well , let's say if you know other language even the parents doesn't even know , will you think you will have friends who is willing to become his friend ? well exeption for the mafia bosses , arcobaleno , his guardians and his ancestor as well !

Suddenly , Tsuna's book was taken from him by his elder twin brother , Sawada Ieyasu . A blond hair with same spiky hair but it's more neat than Tsuna's , he had their father's eyes , which is chestnut eyes . They both look like THE Vongola Primo , Giotto .

" Dame-tsuna , why are you reading this crap ? Ha , i bet you read the book upside-down ! " Ieyasu said and he's the one who reads the book upside down without knowing it ...

" ... " Tsuna sweat hardly at the back of his head while his face is still blank

" your ignoring me aren't you , Dame-Tsuna ! " Ieyasu said angrily

" ... " Tsuna still had no emotion on his face like he's calm but inside he has already freak out . ' you said that I'm reading crap but yet you read it ? You say I'm reading upside down but yet you read it the wrong way ... You said I'm ignoring you ? Isn't that obvious ? Or did you want to me to say back you ? Your language seriously needs to learn from the start ! Even a 3 year old can beat you ! ' Tsuna thought

" then you don't mind I throw your book in the pile of mud there ? " Ieyasu said as he walks towards the mud

" ... " Tsuna is still emo but his brain is freaking out . ' HIEEE ! That's my book that mom bought it for me as a present ! '

" Tsu-ch... " Nana suddenly came to find him and she saw Ieyasu going to throw his book in the mud , Nana had always found out that Ieyasu bullys her Tsu-chan , but throwing things that belong to Tsu-chan in mud is forgive able but that's Tsu-chan's only present tha he told me to buy for unlike Ieyasu who bought whatever he wants .

" What on the hell are you doing ? Sawada Ieyasu ! " Nana stood up and said sternly

" Tch , Kaa-san , it's just a stupaid book from Da- " before Ieaysu finish his sentence , Nana Interupt

" Don't you dare to say Tsu-chan that name ! Sawada Ieyasu ! " Nana scolded him with her KI ( Killing Intention ) .

" Y-you o-okaa-san , I'm your prefect son ! H-how c-could y-you s-scold m-me ! " Ieaysu said cowardly and shuttering

" I maybe your mother but If your my prefect son , you should love your younger twin ! Not bully him ! Prefect son should be kind , nice , honest and not mean , a bully , selfish , greedy and a liar ! " Nana scolded her son

" m-mother but I ... " Ieyasu is protesting his mother

" no BUTS ! and do you know know why Yamamoto Takeshi not friending you But friending Tsu-chan ? Because he's kind , honest , friendly , cute , smart and knows how to do other house work ! Unlike you who boosts himself for fame , and your just a bit better that average C's ! " Nana said and lots of KI spilling out .

" Okaa-san , you should just forgive Ieyasu-kun , he didn't drop my book in the mud . " Tsuna pulled Nana's long skirt gently for her to notice and said with puppy eyes .

Nana couldn't resist Tsuna's puppy eyes and she forgave Ieyasu but glared at him for a second and smiled gently like always .

' Okaa-san , scold me because of that Dame-Tsuna ! I'll take my revenge on you ! ' Ieyasu thinks

" ne okaa-san , what did you want to say ? " Tsuna asked his mom

" oh right ! Your papa is coming home with his boss ~ so we should go home early ! " Nana smiles at them and went home with them .

Neve : that's all for now . If this doesn't go well , I think I will delete this story or discontinue the story ! Pls review ~


	2. the visit

Neve : hello , everyone ! I didn't expect this story to have a lot of followers and favourites ! I do not own KHR ! before I start the chapter 2 , I would like to :

Thank you for favoring ,

**_lucero1142 ,_**

_**Bunnykins15 ,**_

_**SkyBlue24 ,**_

_**Silent . Snow15 ,**_

_**Kaye2127 ,**_

_**Baraonna , **_

_**OtakuIsMyLife ,**_

_**CalmCat ,**_

**_happytth ,_**

**_XOmarceOX ,_**

_**Dragonrgerex99**_

Thank you for following ,

_**sunggyu123 ,**_

_**mariafranciscaj , **_

_**lucero1142 ,**_

_**Zeyra K ,**_

_**TsunaMoe ,**_

_**BlackAndWhiteRoseWolf ,**_

_**SkyBlue24 ,**_

_**Silent . Snow15 , **_

_**Sayaku Shiina 'Shi-chan ,**_

_**Mazura ,**_

_**StoneLily , **_

_**J-chan and Co ,**_

_**CalmCat ,**_

_**OtakuIsMyLife ,**_

_**belle hawk ,**_

_**happytth ,**_

_**Dragonrgerex99 ,**_

_**Phoenix Glow ,**_

Thank you for reviewing ,

_**Silent . Snow15 - I will continue , don't beg .**_

_**J-chan and Co - I'll try me best !**_

**_akachan - please don't hunt me down , but yet if you hunt me down , I won't need to continue ~ hahaha , just joking ! But you dared me so should I do it ? yes or no ?_**

**_Tolazytologinin - did I ? I'll try my best but I don't know if I can seriously can continue this story !_**

**_happytth - thank you ! I will try my best ! _**

_**Dragonrgerex99 - please just call me Neve or Azzurro , and you wrote wrong my name it's Neve and not Nerve okay , kind sir ~~ if not I may find you down and kil- no murde- no hurt ! Yeah , that's the word ! I will find you and hurt you.**_

_**Phoenix Glow - what do you mean by ' okay , I review ' ? **_

_**BlackAndWhiteRoseWolf - thank you , I will try my best ...**_

Neve : pls enjoy ~ PS : maybe got spelling wrong or grammar wrong don't blame or be angry at me for it .

At Sawada household , Nana is cooking dinner in the kitchen while the twins are upstairs . In Tsuna's bedroom there's light blue wall , the dark brown floor . There is a bed on the right side , a small brown table at the middle of the room , there's a few bookshelf at the other side of the bed along with a bathroom . Tsuna was reading his Italian dictionary but suddenly ' BaNG ' , the door was opened by Ieyasu . Ieyasu was angry at the park where his mother scolded him for the first time .

Tsuna stared at him for a minute and ask " What are you doing here ? Shouldn't you be doing your homework Nezu sensei told us to do ? The essay about our family ? "

" Tch , I came here to steal your homework ! Is that what you think ? Did you think I'll do that or I'll copy your homework ? " the annoyed Ieyasu said

Tsuna rolled his eyes ' if you didn't came for homework , what did you came here for ? Oh I know it's for revenge because Ieyasu-kun was scolded by okaa-san . So he came to destroy my book or what ? ' Tsuna thinks as he's face is still emotionless

" ha ! I guess you didn't think that I'm here doing what ! Muahahahahahaha ! " Ieyasu said laughing like a crazy patient

' did he lost it ! He came for revenge didn't he ? Oh Kami-sama , why did you gave me such an insane brother ! why can't he be more sane ? ' Tsuna think while putting his book on the table .

" well , I will give you my answer because you look lost ! It's starts with a 'r' " Ieyasu said smiling as he thought Tsuna didn't know anything and he changed the topic to ' he need thing and that ' or ' he is popular , smart or whatever '

"..." Tsuna face palm , ' he finally lost it , I think I should tell okaa-san about Ieyasu-kun lost it so we shouldn't give him anymore stress . Yup , I think that will do ! ' Tsuna thinks walk out of the room and walk down the staircase leaving the twin there speaking to the air or itself .

" hey ! Dame-Tsuna , how dare you to ignore me again ! I didn't finish my answers yet ! " Ieyasu said who ran out of the room chasing Tsuna

' more like a long speech , I think he needs to relax and stop blabbing about him or his need and keep that big mouth shut . ' Tsuna thinks and he walks to the kitchen leaving his brother continue blabbing about his need or something .

At the kitchen , there's a lot and I meant a lot of foods on the table that can feed almost 10 grown adults full and yet Nana kept cooking more food .

Tsuna sweat drops and think ' I think okaa-san cooked too much , will we finish it ? I guess Ieyasu will be forced to finish as he brags about his growth need more food . It was funny that last time okaa-san kinda got too annoyed by Ieyasu-kun and forced him to eat so he will shut his mouth , that was kinda funny ~ ' Tsuna laughed a little but stopped .

" ne , okaa-san , are you sure otou-san will come home today ? How long will he be here ? What does otou-san work as anyways ? " Tsuna asked cutely and pulled his mothers skirt gently

" ara ~ Tsu-chan , yes I'm sure that your papa will come here today . He will be here for 1 or 2 week ~ He works as a construction worker in another country ~ how romantic ~ ! " Nana looked at Tsuna and said then smiled as she went to fantasy world and pink flowers starts to pops around the place .

' how does a construction worker be romantic ? ' Tsuna thinks

" how dare you ignore me again , Da- " Ieyasu hadn't finish his sentence was interrupt by Nana

' oh , so you know that I ignored you again and you kept talking ? ' Tsuna looked at his brother with pity for a while but went back to the emotionless face staring at his brother .

" how many time do you want me to tell you not to call Tsu-chan that name ! " Nana said and KI was leaking , the pink flowers was replaced by a dark blue plus indigo background and because she was holding a knife ( cutting vegetables ) it made the scene even scarier . She made the twins shiver and scared but lucky for Ieyasu and Tsuna , the door bell rang and Nana became normal with her cheerful smiles and went to open the door .

" Hello and I'm Sawada Nana and you are ? " Nana asked

Outside the door was an old man in his late 70s with a blue t-shirt with flowers on it , he wore a light brown short pant with a pair of slippers .

" Oh , I'm Timoteo . I'm Iemitsu's boss , Iemitsu is still doing some phone calls and he will come here later . You must be Tsunayoshi and Ieyasu then , you could call me grandpa ! " Timoteo said with a warm smile

" introduce yourself , Tsu-chan and Ie-kun ! " Nana said smiling

" okay , kaa-san . Hey , grandpa ! I'm Ieyasu " Ieyasu with a shaky smile

" okay ! Nice to meet you , grandpa ! I'm Tsunayoshi " Tsuna said and smiles cutely

" saa~ come in , Timoteo-san ! I will go and make some tea for you ." Nana said with a smile as she went to make tea .

Again the door bell rang , Tsuna went to open it as Ieyasu doesn't want to open the door , because he is a brat who clams as a elder brother shouldn't have to do this . Tsuna sighs and opened the door , there's a blonde with chestnut eyes , he is wearing a black jacket , black tie , a white shirt , black pants and a pair of black shoes . He is the construction worker who goes to work and do not come home often , Sawada Iemitsu .

" Ah ~ how's my tuna-fish doing ? " Iemitsu hug his son and said

" I'm doing fine , otou-san ! " Tsuna said as he was put down back on the floor and thinks , ' isn't otou-san a construction worker why is he wearing a suit ? ' Tsuna thinks but then forgets this and yelled .

" okaa-san , otou-san is back ! " Tsuna yelled . A few seconds later , a rushing Nana came and hugged her husband

" I miss you , honey ~ " Nana said and gave Iemitsu a kiss at the cheek

" I miss you too , Nana ! " Iemitsu said

" papa , I missed you too ! " Ieyasu who was left out said

" ah ~ my Ie-kun is doing great ? " Iemitsu asked as he hugged Ieyasu for a while and put him back on the floor .

" Yup ~ papa ! " Ieyasu said proudly

at dinner , there's a lot of food , a medium square table , the right side have Iemitsu and Ieyasu the the left side is Nana , Tsuna and Timoteo .

" ah ! I missed your coking so much ! Nana , your cooking are more delicious than the last time i ate ! " Iemitsu said and start eating

" this is very delicious ! Iemitsu , you are so lucky to have such , kind , caring wife who can cook well ! " Timoteo said after a bite of the food

" papa , I want that " Ieyasu is showing that he needs help while Tsuna is keeping quiet

" Tsu-chan , why are you not eating ? " Nana notice and asked him

" I-I can't reach the food ... " Tsuna said and looked at the food and his short hands .

" Well , say ' ah ' " Nana said to Tsuna who said ' ah ' very cutely

Before Nana could put the food in Tsuna's mouth , Nana had hugged him tightly.

" K-kaa-san , n-no a-air ! " Tsuna said who is not going to be out of air . Nana saw and let go .

" Sorry , Tsu-chan ! But you were so cute ~ " Nana said and shove the food to him .

" Hm ... " Tsuna who wanted to say something but was shoved food into his mouth . ' I don't wanna be said cute ! But if it's okaa-san , then it's okay . " Tsuna thinked angrily but then became normal as he smiled brightly at his mother .

After dinner , everyone chatted in the living room but Tsuna went upstairs and slept , he was happy that his father came home and thought every thing is good and nothing could go wrong but Tsuna didn't know this peaceful is gonna end tomorrow . ( PS : the twins sleep in different rooms )

Neve : that's for now , hope you like it ! As for the update , I'll update every month once but since today's my birthday , I think that I should post , shouldn't I ? Pls review and thank you for reading .


	3. the dream

Neve : hello , everyone . I do not own KHR . Before i start , i would like to :

Thank you for favoring ,

_**Leva-nyan ,**_

_**XxnikorouxX ,**_

_**Pandakat312 ,**_

_**Twinkles43534 ,**_

_**NATASHAMAY ,**_

_**NenePasciele ,**_

_**twirlgirl4life1 ,**_

_**Psycho Nocturnal ,**_

_**Nadeshico52000 ,**_

Thank you for following ,

_**Kuroi Rin ,**_

_**eichazin1502 ,**_

_**Ana Katharina ,**_

_**NATASHAMAY ,**_

_**Arcangelo379 ,**_

_**Psycho Nocturnal ,**_

_**NenePasciele ,**_

_**Nadeshico52000 ,**_

_**Twinkles43534 ,**_

_**twirlgirl4life1 ,**_

_**LaLunaLight ,**_

_**Pandakat312 ,**_

_**XxnikorouxX ,**_

Thank you for reviewing ,

_** Sayaku Shiina 'Shi-Chan - well , that's gonna be vote because I don't know which one to choose . I plan to ask you all about that when the chapter comes , but since you asked I guest we should have a vote now ? if yes , Tsuna will have his guardians but if no , Tsuna will have new guardians ( OC ) .**_

_**Psycho Nocturnal - thank you ! I will update but I don't think it's that good ...**_

_**twirlgirl4life1 - thank you .**_

_**Cafuchi - thank you and your welcome .**_

_**Guest - Sorry i do not understand your meaning ? Do you not like it or you want the others to be cute too Or is that you think Tsu-chan is cute ? Sorry , I think too much ... **_

Neve : pls enjoy ! PS : be aware that there is some wrong grammar or wrong spelling .

At Sawada household , Nana and her husband , Iemitsu is sleeping soundly . Timoteo is sleeping peacefully at the guest room , Ieyasu is sleeping while snoring loudly and lastly is Tsuna who is sleeping .

Tsuna's POV ,

" where am i ? " I said wondering at this pitch black place

" Sawada ... Tsunayoshi " a gentle voice called my name but then the sound became more and more louder .

" W-what i-is h-happening h-here ?! " I said . Suddenly , I was not in a dark place anymore instead of a plain white place . Two peron walked towards me . A blond and sky blue eyes along with a person wearing a mushroom kind of hat and she have long dark blue tied into a long ponytail with deep sky blue eyes and a orange colour tattoo at her right cheek .

" Hello , Sawada Tsunayoshi . We are in your dream for a reason . Before you speak , we would like you to see something . " The dark blue hair women said and the blond beside her nods as he agrees .

A screen appeared out of no where , The blue hair women and the blonde was there expect there was a white hair person along with the blue hair women , the blonde had 7 person along with him .

" Giotto Taru , I'm Sepira Giglio Nero . I'm the Primo of Giglio Nero Famiglia . Me and my friend here would like to give you this set of rings . I heard that you want to make a Famiglia to protect , so I decide to give you these rings . They are the Vongola Rings ." the blue hair women know as Sepira said .

" Thank you , signore Sepira . Sorry for being rude but why are you giving , me seven of these rings , signore Sepira ? " the blond man now known as Giotto asked and accept the rings .

" There are seven dying will flames in this world . They are sky , storm , rain , sun , lightning , mist and cloud . Sky flame is very rare to find , it's colour is orange , its ability is to assimilation with its surroundings and petrification or you can say harmony . The storm flame's ability is to disintegrate other object or you can say disintegrate , it's used to attack . It's colour is red . The rain flame's ability is to appeasement and dulling things or you can say tranquility . Its colour is blue . The sun flame's ability is stimulating and augmenting wounds or you can say activation , it is used to heal . It's colour is yellow . The lightning flame's ability is to hardening , solidifying objects , it can be used to protect and to attack . It's colour is green . The mist flame is optimal used with illusion . It's colour is indigo . The cloud flame is to multiply or expanding things . It's colour is violet . " the white hair person said .

" S-so , the colours of the ring represent the flame ? " Giotto asked an obvious question

" yes , now you must find other six more people to be your guardians and you are the boss . You must also find a second-in-command , who I suggest your brother twin , Hosso " Sepira said patiently .

" Six more people ? That's exactly how much people I have found ! " Giotto said happily .

" Yes , indeed . You also need an ally which I am suggesting is at your hometown . " Sepira said .

" Oh , okay ! Th- Thank you ?" Giotto closed his eyes and think , when he opened his eyes to thank both Sepira and her friend but they had disappear .

End of the screen .

continuing Tsuna's POV ,

" W-what is the meaning of this ? " I asked curiously .

" This is the starting of Vongola rings . Now do you accept your place as the boss of CEDEF ? Sawada Tsunayoshi . -f...-ot...il...fi-..." Giotto asked

" w-what ? W-what is the m-meaning of C-CEDEF ?! W-wait ! I can't hear you and how did you know me ?! " I yell and I felt a invisible hand drag me from that white place and the two person just waved to me . Now I am back to the pitch black place and I keep on hearing my name being called . Who is calling me ?

" ... -up ...Tsu- ... -an " the sound kept going till I dropped down .

End of Tsuna's POV ,

" A-ah ! " Tsuna wake up at the floor .

" mou , Tsu-chan ! You weren't waking up ! " Nana said with a sad face worried about her Tsu-chan .

" N-nothing ! W-what time is it now , okaa-san ? " Tsuna said and change the topic .

" time ? It's 8 am ! It's time for breakfast , so prepare and come down to eat ! " Nana said and went downstairs since her Tsu-kun is okay .

" Okay ~ " Tsuna smiled to his mom and went to prepare himself . ' w-what was that dream ? ' Tsuna thinks while he walk down the staircase .

" Ohayo , Tsunayoshi ! " Timoteo said towards Tsuna with a gentle smile .

" Ohayo , Tuna-fish ~~~ " Iemitsu said to his son and hugged him .

" O-Ohayo , grandpa and papa . " Tsuna said and smile to them , ' maybe I will think later ~ ' Tsuna thinks and went to his chair and eat his breakfast .

Neve : well , that's for now . Thank you for reading .


	4. The flames and Italy

Neve : hello , everyone ! I do not own KHR . Before I start the chapter I would like to :

Thank you for favoring ,

**_Sora de la Cielo ,_**

**_Mayra58 ,_**

**_chersygunawan ,_**

**_clueless . anime . fan ,_**

**_digreg ,_**

**_magi889 ,_**

**_143badgirl ,_**

**_catlover123456789,_**

**_witchsoul531_**

**_myaccount34_**

**_miyushi black ,_**

**_Asami3 ,_**

**_choran13 ,_**

Thank you for following ,

**_Sora de la Cielo ,_**

**_ clueless . anime . fan ,_**

**_chersygunawan ,_**

**_digreg ,_**

**_catlover123456789 ,_**

**_143badgirl ,_**

**_miyushi black ,_**

**_Asami3 ,_**

**_choran13 ,_**

Thank you for reviewing ,

**_Silent . Snow15 - maybe or maybe not . When the chapters come , you will know ~_**

**_happytth_**

**_Guest - about that Tsuna will CEDEF or not is actually for you all to decide by voting ~_**

**_143badgirl - thank you , I'll try my best ..._**

Neve : pls enjoy and be aware of wrong spelling or wrong grammars.

After breakfast , Tsuna sits in the living room reading a novel while Ieyasu played his purple ball outside .

" It's so peacef- ..." Tsuna said while reading his novel quietly until he heard Ieyasu screaming . Ieyasu fallen down .

" I just have to say that fast , didn't I ? Arg ... " Tsuna said and put his novel on the table and go to see what's wrong with his brother .

Just when Tsuna arrived at the door , he heard his father and his grandfather speaking Italian .

" **Iemitsu, tuo figlio hanno fiamme molto potente e ha bisogno di essere sigillati, così egli non farsi male. (1)** " Timoteo said to Iemitsu as he puts his finger at Ieyasu's forehead to seal his flame .

" ** o-va bene, ma puoi lasciare mio Ieyasu e mio tonno finché sono 14? Li voglio avere un'infanzia tranquilla. (2) **" Iemitsu said to Timoteo who nods and hold Ieyasu in his arm .

" w-what ? Flame ? 14 ? What's the meaning of this ? Grandpa and papa ! I thought kaa-san said that you were a construction worker ?! " Tsuna said and bang open the door surprising Timoteo and Iemitsu .

" w-what ? H-hahaha , how long were you there ? " Iemitsu said with a nervous smile .

" when grandpa puts his figure at Ieyasu's forehead . So mind to tell ? " Tsuna said with a dark aura surrounding him .

" Oh my , Nana was also like that when she found out that I hid the fact I skipped breakfast and lunch ... She also release dark aura like she wants to kill someone like my Tuna fish now ! My Tuna fish is looking a lot like Nana ~~ " Iemitsu thinks proudly of his son in the wrong time and wrong way .

" w-what ? " Tsuna asked confused , ' ah my friend , you are embarrassing yourself in front of your own son , you should keep your own idiotic thinking to yourself . ' Timoteo thinks .

" well , if you want me to explain it to you would have to follow me to Italy to train until your brother is ready . Are you ready for this ? Tsunayoshi . " Timoteo asked with a stern face .

" When will Ieyasu be ready ? I have to leave okaa-san to find out ? and I also need to train ?! " Tsuna asked his grandpa unsure as he want to be sure of the conditions .

" your brother will be ready when he is 14 years old . Yes , you need to be separated from your mother , and you would need to be trained . Are you ready for it , Tsunayoshi . " Timoteo said patiently .

" ... y-yes ! I would like to go to Italy to train until I'm 14 . " Tsuna said with some resolve in his eyes .

" o-okay , then but be prepare of what you are going to know when you arrive at Italy . " Timoteo said

" Lunch is ready , Timoteo-san , honey , Ie-kun and Tsu-chan ~ ara , Ie-kun must have been tired and slept ? " Nana came out from the house and told them . She saw her husband holding a sleeping Ieyasu and a smiling Tsuna and Timoteo .

" wow ~ time sure flies fast , two hours have past ~ hahaha ! " Iemitsu said and grins .

" honey , Timoteo-san , what are you two waiting for ? Come in to eat lunch ! " Nana said took Tsuna with her inside .

" ah , yes ! Coming ~ " Iemitsu said and got in the house with Timoteo.

At the dining table ,

" erm ... Nana I have something to tell you ... " Iemitsu said nervously .

" y-yes ? Honey , what is it ? " Nana said after eating some rice and look at Iemitsu .

" erm , Timoteo and me plan to take Tuna with me to Italy ... " Iemitsu said carefully .

" Oh ~ and why must Tsu-chan go with you ? " Nana said with a very sweet smile which said _tell-me-a-believe-able-reason-or-prepare-to-be-torture _and some dark KI spilling out .

" erm ... He ... " Iemitsu didn't know what to say , he looked at Timoteo with a nervous and panic face .

" What Iemitsu is trying to say is Tsunayoshi can have an even better education at Italy which fit will him well as here is good but there is better . " Timoteo said with a chuckle .

" oh ~ when will Tsu-chan come back here ? " Nana thinks and ask again but not with a smile now but a stern face .

" well , he will come back when he is 14 years old . " Timoteo said with a smile .

" Then Tsu-chan , do you want to go ? Go to Italy until 14 year old ? If you agree then I will allow but if you don't want I will decline . " Nana said to Tsuna with worried face .

" yes , I want to go to Italy , okaa-san ! " Tsuna said to his mother with a smile .

" Okay then I agree you can take Tsu-chan with you to Italy but on one condition . " Nana said strictly

" what is the condition , okaa-san ? " Tsuna asked Nana with curious eyes .

" you must always send letters or postcards to me every week ! " Nana said with a bright smile .

" Okay ! " Tsuna said with a smile to Nana and hugs her .

" w-what happened when I sleep ? " Ieyasu who woke and said .

" n-nothing ~~ " Tsuna said smiling .

A few days later , Namimori's airport ,

" bye bye , Tsu-chan ~~ " Nana said to her Tsu-chan who is holding Timoteo's hand walking to the plane .

" Bye bye , okaa-san ! " Tsuna said and waved while smile brightly to Nana .

" Bye , Nana ! I didn't want to leave , but work calls ! " Iemitsu said crying tears with a funny face which made Nana laughs .

" Bye bye , Nana-san , Ieyasu-kun . " Timoteo said to them .

" Mother ? When is Dam- ... Tsunayoshi coming home ? Or is he gonna be there forever ? " Ieyasu said , when he wanted to say ' Dame-Tsuna ' he saw his mother dark aura smile then he change the name .

" When your are ready . " Nana said while gently looking at the blue sky and smiled . ' Tsu-kun always likes to look at the sky , now I understand . ' Nana thinks with a beautiful smile .

' W-when I am r-ready ? ' Ieyasu thinks , " When am I ready ? Mother ! " Ieyasu asked

" you will know when time comes , so let's go home now ! " Nana said with a fake happy face , clapping her hands and walk home with Ieyasu .

" O-okay ." Ieyasu walks home without noticing that is a fake smile .

Translate -

**(1) - Iemitsu, your son have very powerful flames and needs to be sealed, so he doesn't get hurt. **

**(2) - o-okay, but you can leave my Ieyasu and my tuna until 14? I want them to have a peaceful childhood.**

Neve : that's for now , because some are asking why Tsuna is the CEDEF boss and some hope for him to be the Decimo and I can't decide so I decide that you vote . now it's time for the voting - should Tsuna become the CEDEF boss or should he be Vongola DECIMO ? Is Tsuna going to have new gurdians ( if so , should it be new-made OCs or other characters ( I-pin , Bianchi and the others ) inside there ? ) or the old guardians ( Gokudera and the others ) ? You can review or PM me . Thank you for reading it !


	5. Vongola and Tri-ni-set

Neve : hello , everyone ! I do not own KHR . Before I start the chapter , I would like to :

Thank you for favoring ,

_**KnB fan ,**_

_**DragonPhoenix1026 ,**_

_**Jeanxjeans ,**_

_**Kurenai Kurohime ,**_

_**otakuninja14 ,**_

Thank you for following ,

_**Natsu Yuuki ,**_

_**DragonPhoenix1026 ,**_

_**Red-Hot Habanero ,**_

_**Jeanxjeans ,**_

_**Kurenai Kurohime ,**_

_**lildevil95 ,**_

_**Vetrag ,**_

_**otakuninja14 ,**_

_**randombubble3 ,**_

Thank you for reviewing ,

_**LaLunaLight ,**_

_**Natsu Yuuki ,**_

_**Aida ,**_

_**Guest ,**_

_**Guest , **_

_**Psycho Nocturnal ,**_

_Vote : Is Tsuna going to be CEDEF Boss or Decimo ? The vote will end at the end of November ._

_CEDEF BOSS : 0_

_DECIMO : 5_

Neve : be aware of wrong spelling or wrong grammar . Enjoy ~

At the airport of Sicily , Italy .

" This is Sicily , Italy where your father works at , Tsunayoshi . " Timoteo said gently to the still sleeping Tsuna .

" Timoteo , I think we should go back to the Vongola Mansion before anything happens ! " Iemitsu said to Timoteo while holding the sleeping Tsuna .

" Yes , let's go . " Timoteo said and they went to the Vongola Mansion .

In Tsuna's dream ,

" this is that dream w-wh... " before Tsuna could finish his sentence Giotto interrupt along with Sepira came out from who knows where .

" yes , indeed , Tsunayoshi . You can call me Giotto " Giotto said .

" why am I here ? " Tsuna asked

" well , you see you are here because we think you are suitable for the place of the sky of Vongola or the sky of Arcobaleno or the sky of the Mare but the sky of Mare seems to be selected . " Giotto said with a sad smile .

" Vongola ? Acrobaleno ? Mare ? Clam , rainbow and sea ? "Tsuna once again asked and confused .

" yes , Vongola is clam , the Arcobaleno is rainbow , the Mare is the sea . This is the representative of the tri-ni-set . " Sepira said while gently patting Tsuna's head .

" Tri-ni-set ? What is that ? " Tsuna asked still confused .

" Well , I tell you that later , now signore Giotto have something to say . " Sepira said with a smile .

" It's okay , I think he should know what is the Tri-ni-set first . " Giotto said .

" Well , in this world there exist hidden powers like the dying will flame . Like last time you would know that there is 7 type of flame - sky, storm, rain, lightning, sun, mist and cloud. They are the Mare Rings , the Vongola Rings , and the Arcobaleno Pacifiers , which are the Rings that make up the Tri-ni-set , or 7³. Each set has 7 Rings, so there are 21 Rings in total. 7³ is the foundation of this world, and the Arcobaleno will sacrifice themselves in order to protect it. The Tri-ni-set is a device that guides the growth and development of life on Earth while maintaining a balance of its life force. These Rings and Pacifiers are administered by Kawahira, who will go to any means to protect these powerful objects. However, originally the Tri-ni-set was in the form of 7 stones, which were supported by a species that had existed on Earth before the humans example like me and Kawahira , and eventually turned into the Arcobaleno Pacifiers. However, as the species died out, due to unknown reasons, we had to rely on the humans' power to sustain the Tri-ni-set further splitting it into the Mare Rings and Vongola Rings and then they were split until they landed onto the hands of humans. The Vongola Rings were given to signore Giotto by me and the Mare Rings were originally controlled by me but it is now sent to the selected owner and of course, the Arcobaleno Pacifiers were guarded by the Arcobaleno . " Sepira said then nods toward Giotto .

" Sawada Tsunayoshi . " Giotto called Tsuna's name in a serious tone .

" Yes ? " Tsuna replied with a confused face .

" Would you want to take the place of Vongola Decimo or the CEDEF Boss ? " Giotto said with a serious face to Tsuna .

" V-Vongola Decimo ? Clam Tenth ? What's that and what's the CEDEF ? " Tsuna asked curiously .

" Vongola is the famiglia that your father works for as the CEDEF Boss , Tsunayoshi . " Giotto explains and let Sepira to finish it .

" about Vongola and CEDEF , you will find out from your father , Tsunayoshi-kun . " Sepira said with a chuckle after looking at Tsuna's pout .

" So what is so special about this Vongola Decimo ? " Tsuna asked to know more .

" Vongola Decimo is the next boss of my famiglia and the strongest mafia famiglia . " Giotto said .

" why do you ask me about the CEDEF boss ? am I suppose to be the Vongola Decimo ? " Tsuna ask .

" we ask as we don't agree with your brother to take the Decimo . " Giotto said with Sepira nodding beside .

" Okay , I ... " before Tsuna could answer , he saw he's father and grandpa .( that mean Tsuna woke up by his father . )

" Tuna-fish ! This is the Vongola mansion ! " Iemitsu said to his son happily while grandpa just laugh lightly .

" ne , papa ! What is Vongola ? " Tsuna asked since here is the place where he finally will know about his father and his father's job .

" Vongola is clam in Italian ! " Iemitsu said with a goofy smile .

" Tell me the truth , papa . " Tsuna said with a serious face .

" Are you sure , Tsuna ? " Iemitsu said with a serious face which Tsuna never knew he had one because he is always smiling or goofing around .

" yes ! I'm sure . " Tsuna was startled at first but answer his father firmly .

" Okay then . Vongola has long since been the most powerful Mafia Famiglia in all of Italy. Several other Famiglias serve under the Vongola umbrella, including several members of the infamous Arcobaleno. Even when there is internal strife, members of the Vongola stand united to repel attack from opposing Famiglia, living up to their title as the best and the strongest . The Vongola came into being after Cozarto Simon suggested to Giotto, the Vongola Primo, to create a vigilante group in order to protect the people. From then on, each generation of the Vongola Famiglia has donned formal attire when risking their lives to fulfil this duty. The Vongola originally started as a vigilante organization, but their ways gradually changed during Vongola Secondo's reign, starting to turn towards violence and crime. The influence of the Vongola is worldwide, and it was said that no Famiglia can match them in terms of size, tradition, rules, or power, and due to this, the boss of the Vongola is considered by many to be the _capo di tutti capi_, or the "Boss of all Bosses". At the moment, the Vongola Famiglia is led by the Vongola Nono, Timoteo, your granpa but will soon be succeeded by the Vongola Decimo . " Iemitsu said .

" Mafia ? Violence ? Crime ? Tradition ? Rules ? Power ? " Tsuna said as he now know what he's father did .

" Yes . I'm sorry , Tuna-fish for involving in this . I'm sorry ." Iemitsu said while looking sad .

" I'm okay but will this make okaa-san in danger ? Will she be in danger ? " Tsuna ask as he is only concern about his precious , loving mother .

" I suppose Nana is okay and won't be in danger since I rarely came home so that people won't follow me to that house . " Iemitsu said .

" Then it's fine since from now I'm gonna train so that when I come back to help okaa-san and her safety . " Tsuna said .

" R-really ? you are not angry ? " Iemitsu said surprise that he thought his tuna-fish is gonna hate him forever for dragging him into the dark side of the world - Mafia .

" I'm angry at you for not telling ! but it's okay since after I train , I will protect okaa-san ! " ' and won't let okaa-san be sad anymore ' Tsuna think as he didn't want them to know with resolve in his big eyes .

" that's sounds like my Tuna-fish ! " Iemitsu said and he's gonna hug Tsuna but he failed as Tsuna walk to the side and he slammed the wall . Tsuna looks and sweat drop at him while Timoteo chuckle at his friends idiocy .

" But then what is your job , papa ? " Tsuna now is curious .

" well , my job is the CEDEF's boss ! " Iemitsu scratch his head with his normal goofy smile .

" What is CEDEF and who is that women holding a riffle aiming at us ? " Tsuna said and point his figure at someone behind Iemitsu .

Neve : well , that's for now ! Hope you enjoyed it and thank you for reading ! Guess who's holding the riffle but I guess most of you guessed it !


End file.
